


Morning Period Stain

by Jordanuwu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha James Voltron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, No Smut, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Wholesome, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanuwu/pseuds/Jordanuwu
Summary: Keith is on his period and accidentally stains the bed, but James doesn’t mind.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 35





	Morning Period Stain

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on Wattpad so if it’s short, that’s why.

8:00 am Saturday Morning. 

Keith and James lye peacefully in bed, the sun shone nicely on them through the window of James bedroom. Keith tried his best to ignore the stinging pain in his hips, he sat up, the blanket hanging off the bed slightly. Keith's hair was in a tangled mop of a mess, he took a moment to take in his surroundings, still in a tired state. 

Keith tried to move, he hissed at the pain in his hips, which he'd totally forgotten about until now. He looked down and noticed the bloodstain on his underwear, he wasn't surprised by this, it was impossible to keep period stains out of clothes, what surprised him was the red stain on the spot he sitting. 

Keith's face went bright red at this, looking at the stain he left in someone else's bed. When it was his own bed, he'd easily take care of it but he wasn't at his own house, he was at James house. He had been too drunk to go home by himself so he stayed at his boyfriends house so he had that going for him too. 

They had only been dating for 4 months. Of course James knew what periods were, it was one of the things that you had to learn about in sex ed, knowing that Keith was on his period wouldn't be a huge shock to him. Still, that wouldn't help him from being embarrassed about it, it was something that he always found embarrassing. 

Anyways, instead of sitting there, he decided to get up and get dressed and try his best to clean up the bloody mess in his underwear, as he didn't have any other pair and had to wait till he got home to change into clean panties. 

James, of course, didn't keep any pads in the cupboard, why would he? He didn't need them like Keith did so he just had to stick with the uncomfortable toilet paper method for now. While Keith was getting dressed in his clothes from the night before, James was just waking up, he would definitely be able to smell the blood and find the stain on his bed. 

Keith panicked, he quickly got his shirt on, brushed his hair and walked out of the bathroom, completely red-faced and looking down at the floor. James was still sitting in the bed and on his phone "Morning" he said, Keith tensed up, waiting for James to point out the stain and be mad at him for leaving it. 

"uuuh, sorry about the stain in your bed" Keith apologized, sounding worried of how James would react. "Huh?" James asked, puzzled, Keith looked down at the stain "Oh" James realized what Keith was talking about and clearly noticed Keith's embarrassment in his face. "I-I can clean it up for you" Keith blushed "What?" James chuckled a little "It's totally fine, I got it" James was un phased by Keith's embarrassment. 

"You don't have to clean it, I can do it" James said, smiling. "B-but I was the one who stained the bed, I should be the one cleaning it" Keith protested but James ignored it and started stripping the bed anyways, the sheets needed to be washed anyways.

Keith tried his best to stop James and do it himself but James wasn't budging. "Atleast let me help" Keith said, still feeling the need to clean the bed sheets himself even though James wasn't going to let him "Theres no need to help Keith, I got it" "it's a stain, it's nothing too bad" James reassured Keith. 

Still in his boxers, James left the room with the sheets to be put in the washing machine. James shoved them in, pressed a few buttons and left the machine to do it's thing. Returning to the bedroom, Keith was still standing there, "Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast" James said as gathered his clothes and closed the door to the bathroom behind him. Keith didn't feel like eating tho, not after his immense embarrassment about this whole situation. 

James didn't seem to mind tho, he knew that periods were natural so he didn't mind Keith staining his bed. It made Keith feel a bit better, seeing that James clearly wasn't mad or upset at him. Why would he be upset about that? Now Keith was starting to feel ridiculous about being embarrassed but also who wouldn't be embarrassed if they left a stain in a bed that wasn't theirs. Uuh, whatever, it's not worth thinking about it all day. 

Keith patiently waited for James to get dressed. James finally emerged from the bathroom, in a tee shirt and nice jeans, he smelled like fresh cucumbers, Keith stood up, "Hey James, I think I'm gonna head home now" He said rubbing the back of his neck "What?" "Your not gonna atleast stay for breakfast?" James asked, surprise and puzzled. "Yeah" "Ive uh got stuff to do" James understood and let Keith go, watching him leave through the door and into his car. 

There was no way Keith was gonna bare anymore embarrassment, so he came up with an excuse to leave and go home. He was gonna be thinking about this for the next month. 

End.


End file.
